Una union extraña
by Mine Hatamuke
Summary: Nunca pensó que una simple misión podría traumarlo...de esa manera...Tobi/MadaraxKakashi principalmente...YAOI/RAPE/VIOLACIÓN....MENTES DÉBILES A LA ESCRITURA EXPLÍCITA ABSTENERSE
1. El encuentro

buenas buenas!! me llamo** Mine Hatamuke** y este es mi primer fic q publico aquí, sera un yaoi q tendrá un poco(a see? q eres mentirosa xD) de las dos parejas q me gustan de Naruto: Tobi/MadaraxKakashi y YamatoxKakashi (no se nota para nada q te gusta q Kakashi sea el uke no??)

advierto: **ALTO CONTENIDO DE YAOI/VIOLACIÓN/RAPE/O COMO QUIERAS LLAMARLE TU HA ESTO...**

así q después no quiero mentes traumadas eh?? cuentas con el loquero no gracias...así q sin tanto bla bla empecemos con lo q es llamado la intro! o lo q es para mi_ "la parte mas aburrida de escribir antes de la acción"_ hehe *inserte cara de hija de pu** aquí *

**Disclaimer**: la serie "Naruto" no me pertenece...lamentablemente, ya q si así fuera Kakashi ya hubiera sido rapeado por media Konoha.....y Akatsuki tb xD

**EDIT:**lo he editado algo referente a las eñes y a la estructura del texto, ahora esta mas facil leerlo xD

**UNA UNIÓN EXTRAÑA**

por Mine Hatamuke

todo parecía ir bien ...quien diría q ese día tan tranquilo terminaria de una forma tan trágica...

En la oficina de la Hokague, el silencio reinaba y solo fue interrumpido por el entrar de dos personas, dos ninjas q sin perder tiempo se apresuraron a saber el motivo por el cual habían sido convocados con tanta urgencia.

Y.- nos llamo Tsunade-sama?

T.- así es....los he requerido tan urgentemente porque debo de asignarles una misión rango S ahora mismo.

K.- ? de q se trata para q sea tan de improviso esta misión?

T.- hará mas de una semana q me han ido reportando de la presencia de un individuo sin identificar por los alrededores de Konoha, ronda los bosques q rodean toda Konoha y solo lo hace por la noche, aun nadie sabe de q villa pertenece.

Y.- y no ha mandado escuadrones Anbu para tratar de interceptarlo?

T.- lo he hecho pero....- su mirada se torno sombría y su voz aun mas grave - ... han muerto...

K y Y.- ..._!!!_

K.- como q han muerto!?

T.- he mandado ya a 2 escuadrones Anbu para tratar de atraparlo pero a la mañana siguiente cuando deberían de volver a la aldea, sus cuerpos aparecen en los bosques cercanos con marcas de haber sido torturados antes de darles muerte...- junta sus manos delante de ella reclinandose encima de la mesa- lo peor de todo es q nadie ve nada, nadie escucha nada, nadie se da cuenta de nada! eso es lo q mas me preocupa y me frustra de todo...no puedo ir desperdiciando vidas hasta q aquel sujeto se digne a presentar ante nosotros o algo peor....asi q , a mi pesar, debo de enviaros a ustedes dos para q busquéis a ese sujeto, apresarlo, sacarle información y, si es necesario....matarlo.

Ambos jounin comprendieron la gravedad de la situación cuando Tsunade prosiguió- quiero q hagáis esta misión lo mas discreta posible, no quiero q nadie se percate del peligro q ronda la aldea, no quiero ver a aldeanos alarmados y q luego todo esto pierda el control...menos q ese maldito de Danzou se entere y acabe diciendo algo _"indebido"_ al consejo - su ceño se fruncio al recordar al viejo q había peleado contra el 3º Hokague para disputar aquel titulo con anterioridad- así q...Kakashi! Yamato! os envío a ustedes 2 para q capturéis a aquel enemigo q pone en riesgo la seguridad y tranquilidad de la villa!! empezad ahora mismo!

Ky Y.- hai!!- y con un *poof!* ambos desaparecieron. Tsunade se quedo sola en su oficina y girando sobre si misma en su silla, se giro para ver la gran vista de Konoha q tenia hace un momento a su espalda y q ahora contemplaba pensativa mientras los últimos brillos del atardecer se iban detrás de aquella gran montaña con los rostros esculpidos de los Hokagues en ella.

T.-"espero q no les pase nada....pero irremediablemente tienes un mal presentimiento de esto , no Tsunade?"- no pudo evitar pensar aquello,y trato de rogar a algún ser superior q no les pasara nada a aquellos ninjas q había recién enviado a una misión peligrosisima sin ayuda alguna mas q la q ellos mismos se podían dar.

Así fue como al caer la noche y el movimiento en la villa hubiera disminuido, ambos jounin se prepararon para salir sigilosamente de la villa e investigar los alrededores por donde se había visto a aquel sujeto tan extraño.  
La oscuridad se hacia cada ves mas densa y con suerte se podía ver a un metro a la redonda, aparte de q se estaba formando una niebla q dificultaba aun mas la visión y esto sorprendió a nuestros ninjas q sabían perfectamente como era el bosque de Konoha por las noches y eso les extraño muchísimo.  
Kakashi iba delante y de cerca le seguía Yamato cuidando las espaldas de ambos.

Y.- Kakashi-senpai...- le hablaba casi en un susurro para tratar de no ser detectados- ...no cree q esta muy oscuro para ser de noche?

Era verdad, una noche muy oscura y fría, no presagiaba nada bueno.

K.- es verdad....pero debemos cumplir con nuestra misión y encontrar a aquel sujeto...- ambos siguieron caminando tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible.

Hasta q de unos arbustos cercanos escucharon un murmullo, un leve movimiento,casi imperceptible pero q hizo q ambos ninjas se detuvieran y trataran de escuchar algo mas....pero nada, tan pronto se escucho aquel sonido, así fue de rápido también como se desvaneció en el silencio sepulcral de la noche. Ambos se quedaron un tanto perplejos e intercambiaron miradas un tanto nerviosas, se estarían sugestionando?

Y.- hablando casi en susurros- senpai...q habrá sido eso?

K.- también hablando en susurros casi- no lo se...puede haber sido algun animal pero en esta situación nada es seguro, debemos de estar alerta.

Y.-tengo un mal presentimiento de todo esto, Kakashi-senpai.

K.- lo se...yo también lo tengo, esto no terminara bien...- Kakashi pareciera dudar de continuar pero aun asi mira a Yamato seriamente- ...pero debemos seguir adelante.

Kakashi le transmite un poco de su inquietud a Yamato a través de su mirada, q este soporta y asiente en respuesta a lo de Kakashi.  
Debían seguir con su misión, como buenos shinobis q eran.

Continuaron un tramo mas caminando entre la oscuridad y Yamato trato de sugerir algo hasta q...

Y.- senpai, deberíamos cambiar de ruta, porque no tom...!!!!- se escucho un ruido provenir de otra ves de los matorrales pero algo q estaba escondido en la oscuridad salio de allí amparado por esta misma y cogió a Yamato atrapándolo rápidamente e inmovilizando, arrastrándolo hacia los matorrales y sin apenas hacer ruido. Todo sucedió tan rápido q cuando Kakashi se percato del movimiento aquel tan raro apenas pudo reaccionar pero era tarde, lo q se habia llevado a Yamato había desaparecido sin dejar rastro ni de el ...ni de Yamato.

K.- mierda!...-trato de sentir algún ruido, de ver algo, hasta de sentir algún rastro de olor- no han dejado ni un rastro de ellos, ni siquiera puedo sentir el aroma de Yamato.

Se acerco por donde había desaparecido Yamato y removio algo de los arbustos y malezas q había pero nada, no encontraba nada q le ayudara a averiguar donde se habían llevado a Yamato....hasta q una voz un tanto graciosa lo asalto detrás suyo.

.- pasa algo...Kakashi-san?...

* * *

y aquí llego! se aceptan reviews(o como se llamen) consejos, quejas, pedidos, amenazas y cualquier tontería q queráis mandarme, ya q este es el primer fic q hago xDDDD sean benévolos conmigo porfavooooooor!! *inserte cara de gato abandonado dando lastima here*


	2. La venganza comienza

para** Necromancia**(mi primer y unico review por el momento):gracias por interesarte en mi fic!!! TT^TT hare todo lo q pueda para q sea lo mas interesante al lector posible....y me alegra saber q no soy la unica q le gustaria q Kakashi fuese rapeado por media Konoha y Akatsuki xDDDDD ahi estamos las fans de Kakashi uke! xDD y bueh se me hizo eterno....pero por fin! termine este cap!

para el q pone atencion les dire q tiene guiños a TobiDei (aunq no soy fan de la pareja pero se necesita como excusa¿? xD) y a un castigo de Tobi a Sasuke (uno en especial q hizo como doujinshi mi amiga Di aka **Anko-sensei** xD)  
bueh ...sin mas preambulos(directo y conciso co**!) veamos el rape ^^....y eso q no hablo del pescado xDDDDDDDDDDD

**EDIT:**por fin le arregle algunas cosas y faltas de eñes xD ahora esta mas estructurado UUUuu

* * *

.- pasa algo...Kakashi-san?...

Desde atras de Kakashi se escucha una voz un tanto curiosa y graciosa.  
Kakashi,casi alarmado de escuchar aquella voz tan inadecuada para aquel momento y lugar, se da media vuelta con kunai en mano, preparado para cualquier cosa...oh casi.  
Aquel sujeto q vio era un tanto extraño: se veia q tenia pelo corto y le tapaba toda la cara una especie de mascara naranja q tenia una espiral, cuyo centro era solamente el agujero para el ojo derecho, por lo demas tenia una capa q le cubria completamente y tenia unas nubes rojas...nubes rojas?!! Akatsuki!

.- no se mueva mucho con ese kunai o las cosas no resultaran muy bien...digame Kakashi-san, busca algo?

K.- ?! q sabes tu de eso y ademas, q hace un Akatsuki por los alrededores de Konoha? acaso vienen otra vez a por Naruto?-su voz denotaba mucha tension y rabia, apuntando amenazadoramente hacia la cara de aquel sujeto.

.- emmm digamos q estoy en una mision extra-oficial, un tanto...personal ...-adopto una postura un tanto pensativa como si estuviera pensando mucho la respuesta- pero...Kakashi-san...- como si se acordara de algo muy importante, se dirige por detras de unos matorrales y le indica a Kakashi algo como si quisiera q se acercara y mirase alli.

Kakashi un tanto desconfiado pero atento, ante la insistencia q le hacia aquel tipo, lentamente se dirige hacia aquel lugar q le indicaban y ,cual fue su sorpresa q alli estaba Yamato, atado de pies a cabeza y amordazado. Trato de acercarse para desamarrarlo pero sintio el filo de otro kunai en su cuello y vio q aquel tipo le amenazaba fijamente...como pudo haberse distraido de esa manera!  
Aquel tipo, casi canturreando le dijo:

.- no no no... yo no haria eso si fuera usted-

Kakashi se lo quedo mirando fijamente de una manera furiosa...aun no podia creer q le hubiera dado tal ventaja al enemigo.

K.- q quieres!?- no aguanto en preguntarle q se proponia aquel de Akatsuki con ellos, seguro sacarles informacion o algo, Akatsuki nunca suponia nada bueno aunq este tipo habia dicho q habia venido en una mision extra-oficial...personal?? q tendria q hacer un Akatsuki de "personal" por aqui?

.- bueno bueno, Kakashi-san, lo q vengo a "hablar" con usted es un tema un tanto...como le digo...complicado seria la palabra??...-aun amenazandolo parecia tomarse la situacion muy tranquilamente- bueno, al tema...usted se acuerda de un miembro de Akatsuki, q era rubio y q peleaba usando figuras de arcilla? usted peleo con el cuando tubo q ir a rescatar a Sabaku no Gaara, el actual Kazekague y le quito un brazo con su Manguekyo Sharingan...-poco a poco su voz se fue tornando mas seria y su postura lo era aun mas si se podria decir.

Kakashi, extrañado por aquella pregunta tan fuera de lugar proveniente del extraño de Akatsuki, recordo q aquella batalla habia costado lo suyo, Naruto tambien habia peleado con el y llego a liberar el chakra del Kyuby de forma peligrosa...fue una dura pelea pero, q pasaba con el?

K.- ...lo recuerdo, pero q pasa con el? se te perdio en el camino? - le solto aquel comentario sarcastico mas q nada para tratar de ver de q trataba la situacion en la q estaba metido, aunq realmente burlarse de los enemigos indeseados era algo q venia bien cuando se estaba con un poco de desventaja.

El extraño se quedo mirando fijamente a Kakashi, se sintio q detras de esa mascara dio un resoplido de rabia y presiono un tanto mas el kunai al cuello del ninja copia.  
Y asi sin mas le solto la verdad.

.- ...su ex-alumno lo ha matado...-

Ambos ninjas de Konoha se sorprendieron al escuchar aquella noticia.

K.- q dices!?

.- no me cree Kakashi-san? lo q oye; su ex-alumno, Uchiha Sasuke, lo ha matado.

Sasuke!!! Sasuke habia matado aquel individuo de Akatsuki?? con lo q les costo a ellos poder hacerle frente y Sasuke se enfrenta a el y lo mata...de seguro ese era el resultado de los años q estuvo con Orochimaru, de verdad estaba muy fuerte, para matar a un Akatsuki de ese nivel...era algo dificil de creer pero si lo decia aquel otro q tenia enfrente;...noto q sudaba frio por la espalda...las veces q recordaba q habia sudado frio nunca sucedia nada bueno.

K.- pues bien merecido se lo tenia el muy.. !!!- POW! de la nada un puñetazo golpeo la cara de Kakashi tumbandolo al suelo fuertemente.

.- no me hable en ese tonito Kakashi-san!...su "querido" Sasuke a matado a mi compañero, a mi amigo, a mi....-se quedo callado y coloco su mano con la q habia dado el puñetazo (y q no estaba ocupada con el kunai) en su rostro tapado por aquella mascara, como si solo mencionar el hecho lo traumatizara.

K.- y q quieres q haga yo? darte el pesame?- sentandose lentamente en el suelo se sobaba el lado de la cara en el q le habian golpeado-

.- no me venga con bromitas quiere?...busco venganza por lo q hizo aquel bastardo de Sasuke con mi compañero...me ocupare personalmente de el cuando sea el tiempo...pero con eso aun no sera suficiente para reponer todo el daño q ha hecho, siempre faltara mas y mas- a traves del agujero de la mascara se vio el ojo del tipo, un sharingan, q miraba furiosamente a Kakashi y empezo casi como hablandose a si mismo- porq porq, estas ganas me consumen por dentro y casi me estoy ahogando...

Su comportamiento habia cambiado y se comportaba extrañamente y Kakashi lo miraba tratando de entender las palabras y de deducir de q hablaba pero, hasta q el otro no fijo su mirada de un unico ojo rojo sobre el, no empezo a sentir escalofrios por todo su cuerpo, de sentir el chakra q emanaba.

.- Kakashi-san....usted...usted me servira para mis propositos...-

K.- si crees q voy a colaborar estas muy equivocado, no te ayudare en nada!-

.- ohhhhhh, si, si que lo hara...asi q deje ese kunai en el suelo ahora mismo...

K.- no primero sin pelear!- Kakashi hacia amagos de tratar de atacar pero algo le decia q no lo hiciera, su propia...conciencia?

.- eso no sera necesario...- de la nada un Kaguebunshin de aquel tipo salio de la nada y se acerco a Yamato para cogerlo por el cuello y amenazarlo con un kunai alli mismo- si usted no colabora conmigo, su amiguito se morira aqui...AHORA...

K.- tsk!- mierda! ...no. Yamato no, no dejaria q le hiciesen nada a Yamato, otra muerte de un ser querido a cuestas suyo no lo q sin mas, desviando la mirada de frustracion q tenia, dejo caer el kunai y se quedo alli sentado en el suelo del bosque.

Yamato forcejeo tratando de q su senpai no cometiese aquel error por culpa de q a el lo amenazaban, como se habia dejado caer tan facil??!!, pero el clon del Akatsuki lo tumbo al suelo y colocando el kunai con q lo amenazaba en su cuello lo inmobilizo aun mas.

.- asi me gusta Kakashi-san...q colabore conmigo tan "gentilmente"...ahora vaya y sientase bajo el arbol q tiene detras suyo- Se levanto del suelo y se dirigio al arbol q estaba a unos metros de distancia de donde estaban, casi se sento como si fuera un niño pequeño q estuviera enojado porq no le habian comprado su juguete preferido.

.- muy bien muy bien, ahora saquese el porta armas de la pierna y tirelas lejos-

Aun mas enrrabiado pero totalmente callado, Kakashi se saco el porta-armas y lo tiro a unos metros mas lejos.

.- ahora...-el Akatsuki se acerco hacia donde estaba Kakashi y se agacho frente a el.

Sentir aquella presencia tan asquerosa tan cerca de el lo enfermaba, ademas q podia sentir el chakra como salia y lo envolvia, cosa q lo empezo a marear. Sudaba aun mas por la proximidad de aquel pero no por eso se mostraria debil. Lo miro directamente, hacia aquel agujero en el q le parecio ver un ojo rojo...una lucha silenciosa de miradas se llevaba a cabo hasta q el ninja de Konoha pregunto, ya harto de aquella situacion:

K.- ahora q?

.- juju...-parecia q soreia bajo aquella careta naranja- ahora....quiero...q se saque los pantalones.

K.- que?!!!! estas loco?! yo no hare nada de es..!!!- otra ves un puñetazo golpeo la cara de Kakashi, rebotando tambien por el impacto su cabeza contra el tronco del arbol.

.- no se lo estoy pidiendo como un favor, se lo estoy ordenando, o q ya no recuerda lo q le puede pasar a su amiguito?? si no me obedece, su amigo y luego usted se mueren; para mi es muy facil matarlos ahora, hasta q no llegaran al otro mundo creo q ustedes no se darian cuenta q estan muertos...pero la desicion esta en sus manos Kakashi-san, les doy una oportunidad de vivir si usted me obedece.

"Este...este tipo nos matara sin dudarlo si no le obedezo!" fue la unica frase q articulo su pensamiento despues de haber recibido aquel golpe y haber escuchado aquellas ahora aquella sensacion extraña q provenia del chakra del tipo este...lo q sentia era terror q le paralizaba de pensar alguna estrategia para poder escapar y llevarse a Yamato consigo, sabia perfecta q las palabras del otro no eran ninguna broma, las cosas o se hacian a su manera o los mataria alli mismo, hablaba muy en serio.  
Pero lo q le extrañaba de todo el asunto (tratando de pensar friamente y apartar el miedo y terror q se estaban apoderando de su cuerpo) era q, acaso pretendia humillarlo de alguna manera retorcida? para q queria q se sacara los pantalones? era alguna especie de pervertido? no lo sabia con seguridad...pero si no hacia eso...los mataria.  
Asi q, sintiendo subir la verguenza por su cara, dirigio sus manos a la cremallera de su pantalon y empezaba lentamente a abrirlo cuando el otro, cogiendole las manos, lo para en seco.

.- veo q ya se ha decidido, pero esto dejeme hacerlo a mi-

K.-tsk!...has...has lo q quieras- no aguanto el tacto de aquellas manos q, aunq enguantadas, le transmitian sensaciones asquerosas. Sentia la cara caliente, seguramente de la verguenza de verse metido en aquella situacion tan bizarra para el: un hombre, y mas encima su enemigo,...lo estaba desvistiendo. Bajando la cremallera del pantalon y soltando las vendas de sus pantorrillas y muslo derecho, deslizo el pantalon a traves de sus piernas, q maneja el otro con una especie de especial cuidado.

Y asi estaba aquel ninja peliplateado: sandalias ninja, la parte de arriba de su uniforme y...unos boxer cortos de color gris oscuro.  
El akatsuki no se contuvo en mirar aquellas piernas q estaban delante suyo, lo cogio de las rodillas y separo un poco...y deslizo sus manos por las piernas blancas del ninja, sintiendo la piel suave y palida, primero por las pantorrillas y luego por los muslos tonificados.

.- lindas piernas Kakashi-san...-deslizo un poco su mano por la parte interior del muslo- ...y muy suaves tambien...

Kakashi al sentir esa manos tocarlo, sintio a la ves calor y repulsion, aquellas "caricias" lo hacian sentir tan vulnerable y su cara entera roja era mas q prueba suficiente de q su verguenza alcanzaba altos niveles.

K.- respirando un poco agitadamente- q-q diablos quieres...hacer conmigo?

El otro levanto un poco la vista de aquellas piernas y lo miro directo.

.- aun no lo supone? pense q usted seria mas listo y deduciria rapidamente lo q hariamos...o simplemente ha "aceptado" sin atenerse a las consecuencias?...o....-con un poco de malicia en su voz-...no quiere aceptarlo?-de improviso se acerca a Kakashi hasta quedar entre sus piernas y casi le rodea la cintura sin darle oportunidad de reaccionar al otro enfrente suyo-...vamos a jugar un ratito, q le parece, Kakashi-san?

Y sin pedir ni autorizacion ni nada mete su mano izquierda por debajo de la camiseta sintiendo el torso del jounnin, como se erizaba la piel debajo de aquellas manos enguantadas, solo con deslizar su mano ya le provocaba cosas al ninja, pero no se entretuvo alli y siguio bajando su mano para meterla dentro de los boxer y tocar algo q, sin querer se estaba poniendo duro.

.- una mezcla de infantil lujuria se sentia en su voz- ...mmm, lo q me encontre aqui~~ ...

K.- recien reaccionando ante las acciones del Akatsuki trata de apartarlo con sus manos- ah! q haces??!! ....s-saca tu...tu mano...sacala de ahi!

Pero el otro con su otra mano libre le coge aquellas manos q trataban de alejarlo,las coge y levanta por encima suyo apoyandolas contra el arbol

.- canturreandole como si fuera un niño pequeño casi- no, no, no~~ las manos no Kakashi-san...

Despues de pararle las manos a este, empezo a masajear la zona baja lentamente, lo q provoco q el peliplata emitiera un gemido casi gutural al sentirse tocado alli, pero no le iba a dar todo tan facil, los siguientes gemidos y suspiros q querian salir de su boca los suprimio como bien pudo para no dar en el gusto a su captor.

.- no se los aguante...asi no sera divertido y le dolera...mas de lo q sera...dejelos salir...- y siguio a un ritmo aun mas rapido haciendo q la respiracion de Kakashi aumentara tambien de ritmo y se sintiera entrecortada, pero aun asi se aguantaba de dejar salir aquellos suspiros y gemidos q le provocaban las "caricias" de aquel tipo.

.- creo q "esto" esta creciendo...-paro un poco para mirar a Kakashi q estaba con su rostro enteramente rojo por el calor q le subia por las tocaciones del akatsuki- ...el pobre necesita mas espacio no cree?? vamos a dejarlo salir...- deslizo hacia abajo el boxer y dejo salir aquel miembro q estaba bastante grande y siguio con su trabajo de masturbarle pero ahora con mayor libertad de movimiento- ...le gusta?? le gusta asi Kakashi-san?...tiene un miembro muy grande y ademas...esta muy caliente...-como si fuera alguna especie de broma o algo divertido, lo ultimo lo dijo con un tono casi graciosillo solo para avergonzar a Kakashi.

Pero este ya se sentia mareado entre el calor, la verguenza, la repulsion, el chakra q emanaba su captor lo aturdia...argh! aquella mano en su miembro, se movia habilmente y lo hacia exasperar...cuando acabaria todo esto? su cuerpo empezaba a reaccionar instintivamente a los estimulos del otro,y una y otra ves se preguntaba porq lo estaban manoseando, si era por la venganza, esta era la venganza mas retorcida q habia conocido jamas, se sentia frustrado por no poder hacer nada, ambas manos cogidas...rogaba a algun ente divino q aquel sujeto parase, q por favor parase, si continuaba con ese ritmo no podria aguantarse los gemidos y los suspiros ni siquiera tampoco las demas reacciones q vendrian despues y q su cuerpo ya le anunciaban q vendrian.

K.- tratando de q no se le escapara ningun otro sonido mas trato de implorar-...de-dejame...basta...por favor...

Al oir aquellas palabras, aquel tipo paro de improviso y se lo quedo mirando, viendo como el sudor de las partes visibles del cuerpo del Jounnin se escurrian por las curvas de su cuerpo; saca una cuerda de su capa y con el kunai q habia dejado antes Kakashi en el suelo hace unas amarras a las muñecas q sostenia de el y las afirma arriba con el kunai en el tronco del arbol.

.- su voz ya no era graciosa como antes, sino mas bien grave y ronca, autoritaria- quiero q me de lo quiero...

Le empieza a sacar los boxer a Kakashi, el cual trata de oponer resistencia y aparta las piernas de el, pero solo recibe otro puñetazo en respuesta a su accion y de un solo tiron le casi desgarra los boxer, para luego apartarse un poco la mascara a un lado dejando ver solo la parte inferior del rostro q mostraba una pequeña sonrisa sadica en ella; le coge ambas piernas por los muslos y se las levanta y abre aun mas.

.- creo q esto no podra aguantarselo Kakashi-san...y quiero mi recompensa al final...jeje...

K.- estas loco! yo no te dare nada! dejame de una ve...! ah!-aun tenia un poco de orgullo pero lo q sintio despues le hizo soltar otro gemido involuntario con mayor fuerza q los anteriores.

Concentradamente, el akatsuki empieza a lamerle lentamente de abajo hacia arriba y sintiendo como se estremecia aquel miembro caliente se lo zampaba como si fuera el mayor de los dulces q hubiera jamas... no perdia el tiempo y tambien lamia los testiculos y pasando mas abajo...la pequeña "entrada" q tenia el Hatake.

K.- ngh!...no!...basta!...deja-dejame!...ah!...por favor...ah!...no sigas! ngh!!-sus ruegos por aquello eran ignorados y y cada ves salian mas gemidos entrecortados con la respiracion del peliplata.

Mientras tanto la mano izquierda del tipo bajaba por el muslo de Kakashi y se acercaba a aquella entrada.

K.- basta por favor!- pero el ritmo aumentaba aun mas y Kakashi , en un ultimo esfuerzo por resistirse en darle en el gusto al bastardo este, se mordio los labios hasta casi hacercelos sangrar pero ni aun asi pudo contener la oleada de gemidos y suspiros q le vinieron cuando aumentaron el ritmo- ah! ah! ah! ngh! no mas! casi no puedo...mas...- y ya casi sin control de lo q sentia o hacia, jadeaba y gemia sin medir el volumen de estos.

El ritmo se detuvo. Aquel sujeto se levanto de su "trabajo" y con su mano izquierda acariciaba la entrada de Kakashi.

.- como q ya no puede mas?-su tono era sarcastico y ladeo un poco la cabeza viendolo- pero si ahora viene la mejor parte de todo...- una sonrisa aparecio en su rostro y eso no auguraba nada bueno- ...relajese y dejeme entrar...- acto seguido comienza a meter un dedo por la entrada y Kakashi abre los ojos enormemente por sentir algo q entraba dentro suyo-...relajese un poco mas o si no le dolera mas...- y metio un segundo dedo

K.- arg!!!!! sacalo! sacalo! d-duele!-se retorcia tratando de alejarse pero lo sujetaban aun mas.

.- ...eso es solo al principio, luego se acostumbrara...tenga calma q falta poco...uno mas- y mete un tercer dedo adentro de Kakashi, q no aguantaba casi el dolor de tener 3 dedos dentro de su entrada- los iremos moviendo lentamente para q se acostumbre pronto- empieza a moverlos lentamente adentro y afuera y de ves en cuando los mete de un golpe

K.- ngggg!!! ah! ah! duele!-su cuerpo se estremecia entero- ...ah! i-itai! itai~~!...me duele mucho...- poco a poco su orgullo era pisoteado por aquel q lo torturaba y ya casi no tenia resistencia para aguantar...su cuerpo pronto reaccionaria y lo trataba de evitar pero sus fuerzas lo abandonaban.

Como si de algo se acordara, aparte de meterle aquellos 3 dedos, siguio con su labor de lamerle el miembro a Kakashi, subiendo la excitacion de este a niveles casi orgasmicos.  
Jadeaba y gemia, unas veces por dolor y otras veces y aunq no quisiera admitirlo, de placer, q fuerte se sentia todo! se le nublaba la vista y con el ritmo en aumento q llebavan ya sabia q mucho no duraria y tarde o temprano su cuerpo reaccionaria de aquella manera, humillante manera de darle una victoria al enemigo

K.-...yamette...o-onegai...- apenas susurraba ya q las fuerzas lo abandonaban- ...i-itai...motto...motto...-sintio como le golpeaban los dedos en su entrada y eso fue un detonante para la culminacion de la humillacion q sufria...poco a poco fue sintiendo las sensaciones q le avisaban q se vendria dentro de poco, q si aquel tipo no se quitaba luego se iba a venir en su boca y q iba a sentir el orgasmo mas asqueroso y menos deseado de todos los q habia sentido.

Arqueando su espalda y sin poderse aguantar mas, con un gemido largo desde lo mas profundo de su ser, Kakashi dio la bienvenida a una no muy agradable sensasion de extasis, haciendo q su semen saliera de su miembro llenando la boca del tipo q, parecia sorprendido un momento pero como si nada se trago todo aquello q salio,chorreandole un poco por la comisura de los labios, pero aun asi se lo trago todo.

.- saca el miembro de Kakashi de su boca, saca los dedos de la entrada de Kakashi y se limpia el hilo de semen q tenia en la boca- ...mm...q bueno estaba...tiene un buen sabor su semen hehe...no pense q se "entusiasmaria" tanto, Kakashi-san...-con cierta malicia, se referia a lo ocurrido aquel sujeto.

Pero Kakashi no parecia reaccionar, con la cabeza hacia abajo no levantaba siquiera la vista y trataba de respirar para recobrar el ritmo normal de la respiracion; con una mano, el akatsuki le agarro el menton a Kakashi y le levanto el rostro para mirarlo una ves mas.

.- Kakashi-san...no es hora de descansar aun...

* * *

chan chan !!! bazofia total ._. he demorado enormidad con esto pero q se le va a hacer...recien pude encontrar la inspiracion q se me habia largado de vacaciones y no me habia dejado ni una nota xDDD bueh por si se lo preguntan (si es q no lo habian deducido antes) el akatsuki es Tobi/Madara o como quieran llamarle xD y eso! creo q no se me olvida mas......y sep, luego de esto viene otro cap mas de rape y luego otra mas para pasar a .......uuuuuuuuu secreto! xDDDD espero leer los reviews, comments, blabla,amenazas o los tipicos "oh pobre kakashi!" q me dan tanta risa xDDDD hahaha ! bueh si quieren no mas xDDD yo solo escribo y espero q les guste ^^( y si ven faltas de eñes o algo es por culpa de FF)


End file.
